The invention relates to display booths in general, and more particularly to improvements in display booths which can be used in stores, in outdoor and/or indoor shopping malls, at exhibitions or elsewhere to display perishable or other commodities to interested members of the public.
Display booths are used in stores, in exhibition halls and elsewhere to present to the viewers a variety of goods in a manner such that the goods can be observed from many sides but that unauthorized persons cannot actually touch or remove the displayed goods. As a rule, a display booth includes at least one light-transmitting wall which surrounds or bonds a portion of or the entire space in which the goods are displayed in such a way that they remain out of reach. In many instances, the light-transmitting walls constitute or form part of or include sliding or pivotable doors which must be moved to open positions in order to enable the exhibitor of goods to gain access to the interior of the booth so as to remove the displayed objects, to insert fresh objects or to inspect, clean and/or otherwise treat the displayed objects. A drawback of doors is that they contribute to the cost of the booth as well as that their frames obscure portions of the displayed objects. Moreover, the locks for the doors detract from the appearance of the booths. In each instance, the observation of displayed goods from those sides of the booth which are not provided with doors is more convenient than from the sides which are provided with doors.
It is also known to design a display booth in such a way that a base carries a cupola which is removable by hand so that it affords access to the area for objects which are to be displayed when the cupola is returned onto and secured to the base. A drawback of such booths is that, in many instances, the displayed objects cannot be readily observed from all sides.